Repercusiones de un Legado - Capítulo 2: Retribución
by Greco Khan
Summary: Hola queridos lectores, les traigo el capítulo 2, y les doy una breve información de como serán los capítulos, en la mayoría se cambiara en narrador para que así le de un toque de misterio y en este caso el toco el turno a Edward Dillinger Jr. Disfrutenlo :)


**Repercusiones de un Legado**

Capítulo 2: Retribución

_Bueno queridos lectores, este capítulo esta redactado a la versión de Ed Dillinger Jr. y de hecho así será la mayoría de fan ficción de Repercusiones de un Legado, en la mayoría de los capítulos se cambiara al narrador de la historia para que así le de un toque de genialidad, espero que les guste y disfrútenlo._

El apellido Flynn me genera asco al escucharlo, es repugnante ver como gente con ese apellido operaba Encom. Que bueno que Kevin Flynn haya desaparecido en la red como planeó mi papá, y como Sam Flynn sea tan menso como para no tomar el control de Encom.

Sigo molesto por la broma de mal gusto que nos hicieron en el lanzamiento de Encom OS12, sospecho que fue Sam, el siempre hace bromas a la empresa y cada año me da más motivos para odiarlo.

He estado en contacto con mi padre desde que entré a Encom, el sigue en la vieja red y no puede salir, entre el y yo hemos planeado una venganza hacia los Flynn; es una venganza que tarda años pero ha seguido los rieles del plan hasta el momento, la mamá de Sam murió, Kevin se quedó en la red que creó, ahora solo falta deshacernos del niñito de Sam.

Camino hacia un monitor viejo, el mismo monitor viejo al que se digitalizo Flynn a la red por primera vez, el cuarto en el que esta el monitor esta limpio gracias a mi, pues de no ser así estaría muy empolvado por que Encom olvido este cuarto por completo, excepto yo. Ese es el servidor ILC de Encom, pero aún sigue en operación.

Encendiendo el monitor, letras verdes aparecen en el, se abre automáticamente una ventana de chat, y MCTRL_751, mi padre, dice – Hola hijo. ¿Todo va conforme al plan?.

Tecleo mi respuesta despacio y recuerdo los pasos del plan y cuales se han completado, y mi respuesta queda así – Si, lo único que nos falta es deshacernos de Flynn y tomar poderío completo de Encom.

MCTRL_751 me responde inmediatamente como si supiera mi respuesta - ... Claro, pero no se con exactitud si se fue a la red que construyó su padre, necesitas averiguar si ubicación exacta sino esta platica es pura bufonería.

Me dejo boquiabierto su repuesta, siendo mi padre por que habría de responderme así. Así para no lucir débil, respondo – Comprendo, y te aviso que ya tengo gran parte de las cosas que necesitamos para efectuar el siguiente paso de nuestra retribución, solo, como sabes, nos falta una cosa… Sam.

MCTRL_751 se tarda en responder 4 minutos, tal vez le harte con mi respuesta. Su respuesta dice – Eso me queda claro, tu eres el que lo debe buscar, recuerda que yo sigo atrapado en la red, de ser así te hubiese ayudado en el mundo real.

No tuve respuesta alguna, han pasado 10 minutos desde su última respuesta y yo no contesto. MCTRL_751 me envía esto – Fin de impresión.

El monitor se apaga, le he de haber hartado. Lo mejor será buscar a Flynn, no me debo desenfocar de ello. Salgo del cuarto donde esta el monitor viejo, me dirijo al elevador mas cercano y presiono el botón que indica el estacionamiento.

Cuando el elevador llega a su destino, salgo, camino hacia mi carro, es semi deportivo, negro, llego a la puerta del piloto y coloco el código en el auto, es 1985.

Mi código, según yo, no tiene relación alguna con cumpleaños o por el estilo como la mayoría de las personas tiende a hacer para no olvidar cierta cantidad de números.

Entró al coche y me pongo el cinturón, enciendo mi auto presionando el botón que dice "Start/Stop", salgo del estacionamiento y manejo por la avenida, en dirección a mi departamento, no tardó ni media hora en llegar. Estaciono mi coche y subo con las pocas pertenencias que me llevé ese día al trabajo.

Llego a la puerta de mi departamento, y al entrar con mi portafolios y saco en mano, veo como mi departamento esta iluminado por la luz de la calle, enciendo mi sala y dejo las cosas en mi escritorio. Ceno un poco de pan francés y leche. Al terminar me dirijo a mi cama y me pongo mi pijama.

Me acomodo en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

Despierto, en lugar oscuro, con poca iluminación de color azul fluorescente. Empiezo a caminar y me doy cuenta del origen de la iluminación son luces en forma de líneas azules, tal vez sea la red Flynn, yo solo he escuchado un vaga descripción de ella gracias a MCTRL_751, pero es lo único que se y del poco tiempo que tengo aquí puedo decir con certeza de que es la red de Flynn.

Todo concuerda, me reflejo con el suelo de vidrio oscuro, hay luces neón y el cielo es oscuro y nublado con tormenta eléctrica, si debe ser la red de Flynn. Pero no hay nada, no hay edificios, no hay montañas, nada, sin excepción… O esperen, hay alguien al fondo que pardea de forma inconstante tres colores, rojo, azul y amarillo, todos son colores neón.

Camino despacio hacia es persona que esta entre incoada y sentada, como si estuviese reprochándose de algo, como si tuviese tristeza, eso me dice su posición. Al acercarme me doy cuenta de que es Kevin Flynn y que esta gritando, pero no lo puedo escuchar. Su rostro digitaliza inconstantemente en cubos rojos, azules o amarillos, como si le hubiesen lanzado un disco de identidad.

Entre sus gritos de agonía escucho "CCP sigue vivo" o "CLU renacerá", no comprendo ni conozco a ningún CCP o a un tal CLU.

Kevin se da cuenta de que estoy enfrente de el mirando su agonía y con trabajo se trata de levantar, pero no puede, solo se agarra de mi pierna y me dice "Date cuenta de tu ceguera, te esta usando, te matara cuando menos lo esperes".

Yo me trato de quitar sus sucias manos de mi pierna, tardo bastante, cuando lo logro corra a cualquier dirección que me aleje de Flynn, pero choco contra una pared invisible y luego Flynn se multiplica y se hacen muchos, no tengo escapatoria, se me acercan arrastras y me empiezan a tratar de tirar agarrándome del pie, siento que me falta la respiración, que estoy muriendo y cierro los ojos para así no sentir la muerte.

Despierto en mi cama, con el sol alumbrando mi cuarto, todo fue un sueño, pero que habrá querido decirme Flynn con "Te esta usando, te matara cuando menos lo esperes".


End file.
